Scuolla dell'inferno (School Of Hell)
by Suki-Jeon
Summary: Sejak tahun 1571 hingga sekarang, manusia hidup berdampingan dengan beberapa makhluk berkemampuan 'lebih' dengan beberapa perjanjian. Scuola dell'inferno atau School of hell atau inferno, merupakan sekolah untuk makhluk berkemampuan 'lebih' yang melanggar perjanjian tersebut. MINYOON!Terinspirasi dari Novel Hex Hall karya Rachel Hawkins.


Sejak tahun 1571, manusia hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk berkemampuan 'lebih' seperti kami.

Warlock –sebutan penyihir lelaki–, fairy, vampire bahkan werewolf, sudah menjadi satu dunia dengan manusia. Yaitu, dunia nyata.

Setelah perang antara manusia dengan makhluk penghuni bawah –istilah lain makhluk berkemampuan 'lebih'– pada abad ke 13 yang menuai hasil bahwa makhluk penghuni bawah kalah, pada akhirnya manusia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perjanjian damai pada makhluk penghuni bawah.

Dengan persyaratan bahwa makhluk penghuni bawah dilarang untuk menggunakan kekuatannya di dunia manusia dan hidup seolah olah mereka adalah manusia.

Konsekuensi yang akan diterima jika mereka melanggar aturan yaitu, mereka akan dikirimkan ke Scuola dell'inferno yang berada di duniaparadoks atau dunia semu atau nama lainnya lagi, dunia para penghuni bawah berasal.

Scuola dell'inferno atau school of hell nama singkatnya inferno dalam bahasa italia berarti neraka. Mengerikan dari segi nama namun bangunan yang didirikan begitu megah bak istana di jaman romawi. Itu sih menurut yang kudengar dari teman werewolfku –Jung Hoseok. Dari cerita tersebut aku hanya mempercayai dua puluh lima persennya.

Heol, mana ada sekolah dengan nama neraka yang menyajikan tempat bak surga? Really impossible. Tidak mungkin.

"Ayolah Yoongi, kau harus percaya padaku. Sekolah itu benar benar ada dan nyata! Wah rasanya aku ingin berada disana! Ayo kita kesana bersama!" aku mengerlingkan mataku malas, terlampau malas malah. Bukan sekali dua kali teman werewolf-ku ini menyatakan kalau dirinya ingin pergi ke sekolah itu, tapi berkali-kali ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan, itu sangat membuatku jengah.

"Jung Hoseok si werewolf kelebihan bulu. Apakah kau tau dengan kita–ah tidak, bukan kita tapi kau, kalau kau berambisi ke tempat itu, bukankah sama dengan kau harus membuat sebuah kesalahan?" decakku malas sedangkan hoseok hanya tertawa pelan sambil merangkul bahuku dengan gemas.

"Bravo! Aku akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan untuk pergi kesana." ujarnya antusias, aku melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatapnya tak percaya. Werewolf ini benar benar nekat!

"Yak! Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau gila hoseok, sumpah kau benar-benar gila!" sentakku, apa dia kurang memakan daging sapinya kemarin? Sehingga ia bertekad seperti ini.

"Hei, peri es. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini dari aku mengetahui bahwa aku bahkan keluargaku seorang werewolf, apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke dunia asalmu?"

Hoseok melipat kakinya dan bersender santai pada bangku yang sedari tadi kami singgahi. Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Tidak, aku tetap akan disini. Di dunia manusia. Manusia sudah baik memberi kita tempat tinggal saat dunia kita hancur sebab peperangan, kau lupa?"

Hoseok mendengus kasar, aku bisa melihat dari pancaran mata hijaunya yang berkilat karena amarah. Apa yang menyebabkan dirinya marah? Ucapanku? Kurasa tidak ada yang salah akan ucapanku. Tapi, mengapa dia marah?

Usia kami yang masih 16 tahun memang membuat kami masih terlihat labil, terutama Hoseok, dia tidak pandai mengendalikan emosinya dan selalu berbicara asal. Mungkin memang kodratnya sebagai werewolf yang membentuknya menjadi seperti itu. Sedangkan diriku, seorang fairy yang sangat mudah mengendalikan emosinya, terlebih aku seorang frost fairy atau peri embun beku istilah dari peri es, pikiranku yang sedingin es memudahkanku untuk mencairkan emosiku jika aku memuncak.

"Apa kau tidak merasa keberatan jika kau memakai glamour terus menerus hingga orang-orang tidak mengetahui identitasmu sebenarnya?"

Masih dengan kilatan dimatanya yang memandangku dengan tajam ia berbicara seperti itu. Benar juga katanya, para fairy diharuskan menggunakan glamour agar bisa berbaur dengan manusia, glamour berfungsi untuk menyamarkan wujud asli seorang fairy, memang menggunakan glamour tidak bisa menunjukkan sayap biruku yang indah kepada siapapun. Tapi, aku tidak masalah sih dengan hal tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, yang terpenting aku bisa bebas hidup disini."

"Bebas katamu? Dengan menggunakan glamour kau bilang bebas? Kau bodoh yoongi." dia langsung beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan cacian itu. Sungguh, sebenarnya aku sangat terganggu dengan ucapannya tadi.

Bodoh, katanya?

Dia yang bodoh karena tidak bisa melihat kebaikan manusia yang memberi para makhluk penghuni bawah tempat tinggal saat dunia aslinya hancur lebur.

TBC


End file.
